Mess Ups and Turnabouts
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: When Maka ran away due to her messed-up life and Soul's messed-up path crosses with her, it seems like they both rode a roller-coaster with how messed-up things turned out. Then again, maybe together, they could straighten things up. AU
1. Chapter 1: Crossing Paths

Yo! BBP here! So, what's up? Well this is what's up! A new story! Well, I might not update it as often as When Wrong Things Turn Right since I haven't prepared a next chapter for it but, I'll do my best!

Hopefully, this is just as good as WRTTR since I don't wanna disappoint you all. So, let's get started, shall we?

_Summary: When Maka ran away due to her messed-up life and Soul's messed-up path crosses with her, it seems like they both rode a rollercoaster with how messed-up things turned out. Then again, maybe together, they could straighten things up._

**Mess-Ups and Turnabouts  
**Chapter 1: Crossing Paths

"I'm so fed up with you and your lies!" a cream brown-haired girl shouted as she ran away.

"MAKA!" the red-haired man called after his daughter.

This is the sad truth about Maka Albarn's life. Her father, Spirit Albarn, is a man-whore. A total dipshit. While she strives to be the best, her father is busy taking women home. What's worse is that Maka sees this and Spirit acts so nonchalant about it. He'd later on lie, saying that the woman with him was his new secretary. What a messed-up life she has.

"Yeah, right..." Maka said. She's now in some bar. She's eighteen! She can do whatever she pleases. "Secretary..." she raised the glass of a 'lady's drink' to her lips and gulped it straight. "What kind of a fool does he think I am?!" she slammed the glass on the table. "Who changes secretaries almost every day?! And who meets secretaries in the house? To be more specific, the bedroom!" she gritted her teeth as she leaned her forehead against the counter top.

Hiro, Maka's guy bestfriend who works for the Excali-BAR, owned by Hiro's father, shook his head and patted Maka's shoulder. "You really must be so depressed already to start drinking."

Yes, Maka doesn't drink. Didn't, until now that is. This is a situation where she can't find 'rationality' in her mind. All the anger that she's been keeping inside finally burst creating a sober, depressed and tipsy Maka.

"I'm fine! Totally!" she raised her hand to Hiro's face and gave a thumbs up at him. "Now, give me another glass of this thing." Maka showed him the glass which was filled with blue liquid substance earlier.

The blonde guy shook his head in disapproval. "You've had three Maka. That's the maximum I'm going to serve for you." he said, sighing afterwards as Maka made a face.

"Do you regulate the number of drinks you serve to your customers, huh?" she poked his nose since he was now resting his chin on his palm since he's leaning on the counter with his elbow. Hiro shook his head. "See? Then why are you regulating my order? I'm gonna pay, don't worry!" she protested, her words slurred already.

Hiro smirked at her. "I know you could afford even a hundred glasses of these, Maka." he started, looking at the girl opposite him. "I'm regulating because I'm your bestfriend." he patted her head which she immediately avoided.

"I'm going to order from another bar tender then." she scowled.

Hiro took a deep breath and shook his head. "You know what, I'm going to get you home already. I'm calling Blair. Just wait here, I'll get my phone." he said. Blair, Spirit's old friend's daughter who lives with them is considered Maka's 'older sister'. She looks out for Maka all the time. She's 3 years older than Maka and she was left in Spirit's care when she was five. The father never came back though. Spirit and Maka's mother, Kami, were still together by then but since Spirit developed his womanizing habits after a few years, Kami left, leaving Blair and Maka. She still writes to the two 'secretly' though.

If Blair knew that Maka's out drinking, Blair would probably join her ending up more drunk than she is and Maka would end up helping Blair home. It happened so many times already after all so, she got her wallet, left a few bills to pay the drinks and left.

She walked on the empty streets, wobbling. Hiro's gonna have a fit once he finds out she's gone. She's going to her friend, Tsubaki's house. Luckily, she found a taxi parked by the corner of the street. She opened the door and went in. "The..." she almost puked. "...Nakatsukasa Residence. I'll tell you the dire..." but, before Maka could complete her sentense, she was wiped out by the alcohol.

=/=

Learned to drive at such a young age and at the age of 19, he's a professional driver. Left by his parents actually. This was the life he has. But, he's not your ordinary driver. People pay him for delivering "stuff". He has a weird negotiation with clients. He won't care whatever the parcel may be. Drugs, bombs, whatever. He'll just ask the location and drive. He's paid more than what he asks for so, he managed to afford his own apartment. The car though, is a taxi. It was given by the old man he works for before. Said it was to 'repay' his kindness and loyalty. His work is rather 'illegally inclined' but, who would suspect your friendly neighborhood taxi driver? He's just doing what he's told and as promised, he's not involving himself more by opening parcels no matter how much interesting it seems.

"There." he placed the odd-looking box in the mailbox of a big house. He took his phone out. "Done, sir. District 4, 153... Please do... Thank you." Technology is neat. He gets a down payment for his job and a full payment through e-banking. His bank account's gonna have new deposits. He entered his taxi and looked at himself through the side mirror. "Soul Evans, you're a rich, young, helluva cool and handsome, delivery boy." he smirked as he drove away.

He turned up the radio. "I'm sexy and I know it." He sang with it as he ran his hand through his white hair and grinned at the side mirror, showing his sparkly and spiky white teeth. The white hair and spiky teeth are natural. He's not some ordinary handsome young man that you'll be passing by. You'll really look at him because of his albino features which look good on him. Especially, his attractive red eyes.

He admits that he has a messed-up path ahead of him. No one knows what the future holds for him. He eventually might get killed for such a job but, so far so good.

Finally arriving at his destination, he parked in front of his apartment. There he saw a blue haired guy smirking. "Yo, Soul!"

"Black Star." Soul raised his hand and Black Star gave him a high five. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just decided to go get some fresh air." Black Star said. He's the grandson of the old man Soul worked for. They're also neighbors. "Your God sees that business is doing well." and yes, that God he's referring to is himself. He could be an air head most of the time.

"You could say that." Soul grinned. Black Star knows about what he does of course. They're like best buds.

Black Star peeked by the taxi window. "Oh. Seems like there's a parcel you didn't deliver." he pointed.

Soul chuckled. "Seriously, I count the parcels I deliver when I get them. I only had one today." He tapped Black Star's back, walking past him to enter the apartment.

"I'm serious, bro." Black Star said.

With that, Soul raised an eyebrow at him and proceeded to look by the window. He peaked through the glass of the back-seat.

There, an ash-blonde girl was lying down.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

~*~*~To be Continued...~*~*~

_So, what do you guys think? I hope you look forward to this one! Please review! You'll be blessed!  
_

__Next Chapter Preview:

"Where do you live?"

"I won't tell you."

"Then just go home."

"NO!"


	2. Chapter 2: Home Where is it?

A-yo! Thank you for reading this story! :D Here's the next chapter! Anyway, responses!

REVIEW RESPONSES!

katieOoT: Thank you! Here's the update! I hope you like this :D

Angel15Rocks: Oh, I plan to hehe~ please keep on supporting! Zankyuu~

pandoraterra: I'm glad~ I hope you'll like this next chapter~ Thank you!

KHloverxcyn: Heya! Thank for reading both my stories! I hope it's good all the way though. xD

TopazDragon98: Thank you and I will :DD

So, yah ready? 'Cause I am! But, yeah, I'm promoting my other two stories too! 'When Wrong Things Turn Right' and 'Different Shades of Love'... So yeah, Let's get it on!

_Summary: When Maka ran away due to her messed-up life and Soul's messed-up path crosses with her, it seems like they both rode a rollercoaster with how messed-up things turned out. Then again, maybe together, they could straighten things up._

**Mess-Ups and Turnabouts  
**Chapter 2: Home... Where is it?

"Wow... They pay you a girl this time, eh. You're prob'ly wishing she had bigger boobs though. But you know, she has legs to boot." Black Star nods as he checks the mysterious girl out. Soul took her inside the apartment earlier since it seemed like she'll vomit any moment and that will be troublesome for his car. He lied her down his bed and now, he's searching for any contact he can call so she'd get picked up from here. "Can I have a go at her after you?" the blue-haired guy asks.

"BRO, FOR THE LAST TIME! SHE'S NOT A FUCKIN' PAYMENT!" Soul aggregately shouts, scratching his head furiously. He couldn't figure out how in the world did this girl end up in his car. That isn't really a big mystery. There had been a lot of times when he left the car.

Her phone has a password. Okaaay, so much for calling somebody. He looks at her wallet. There's no Id or calling card. Just a bunch of money. "Wow... Rich." he says.

"Rob her bro." Black Star suggests, nudging Soul by the side.

The white-haired guy sighs, noting to himself that Black Star had nothing good in mind this evening. He closes her wallet, seeing there's not much information he can get.

Soul stands up. "Yo, I gotta sleep dude." he grumbles, pushing the blue-hair towards the door.

"What? You're seriously letting her stay the night?" Black Star grins. "You gonna get her laid tonight?"

Soul gives him a bored expression. "Go figure. Good night." and, he slams the door shut. Soul could still hear Black Star laughing outside. He shakes his head as he turns to the girl once again. Her eye brows were furrowed since earlier. She must be having a bad dream...

"I-I..." she mumbles. Soul just continues looking at her. "hate you..." Sleep talk, Soul thought. Maybe, she's brokenhearted, that's why she's drunk? "...Papa." she finishes.

Oh... Family problems. He never knew what it's like seeing that he grew up alone. He had it rough as a kid. He didn't even have a house to begin with. He thought once you have your parents with you, your life's all good. Then again, with this girl's pained expression, he doubts that now.

He runs a hand through his hair. "What am I doing, staring at you like this?" he asks, shaking his head. Soul gets a comforter and places it above her, tucking her to bed. The girl seem to have calm down, her expression softening. "You're troublesome, you know?" he grumbled before going out of his room.

He lied down the sofa, his gaze still on the door of his room. The girl seemed to be in pain emotionally. He shook his head, hoping that slumber would befall on him already.

=/=

That next morning...

Maka's eyes slowly open, revealing an unfamiliar place. She tries recalling the events that happened last night but, the only thing she remembers is drinking at the Excali-BAR. Other than that nothing. Also, she couldn't think quite well since her head is in pain. She clutches her head, trying to massage her temples to ease the pain.

"Looks like its hung-over." someone says, making her turn to where the voice was. To her surprise, a guy was standing by the door. "Get up and eat breakfast so you could drink the pain killer." the white-haired man gestures her to get up and go out of the room. She feels cautious at that moment. What happened? With how things turned up, it seems like she went with this guy. Who is he?

'Oh my GOD! Did I have sex with him?!' she panics in her head but tries to act cool about it. She secretly checks if she had clothes on. Well, she's still wearing the clothes she wore when she went to Excali-BAR.

The guy smirks. "Nothing happened. Quit the clothes check, miss. I'm not the 'one-night and go' kind of guy." he says, a hint of being proud in his tone. "I should be the one asking why you were unconscious and drunk in my taxi last night."

Taxi... That rings a bell. She saw a taxi and asked that she be taken to Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's house. Wait... "Your taxi?" Maka asks.

The guy nods. Maka notices his albino appearance. White hair and red eyes. Such a weird look but, it suits him very much. "Now, if you may please, get off my bed." he scowls. "I prepared breakfast. Don't keep the food waiting, miss...?"

Maka figures out what he's trying to get from her. A name, of course! "M-Maka... Maka Albarn." she introduces herself, bowing her head slightly and scrambling to get out of his bed.

The guy starts to approach her, making Maka nervous. "Soul Evans." he says, passing her and arranging the bed. "Eat. Then, the pain killer's on the table too." Soul mumbles.

"Nice to meet you!" 'how awkward...' Maka says to herself before running out the room. Maka has taken note of the small apartment Soul was living in. 'He looks just about one or two years older than me. He lives alone? He's working?' a lot of question starts flooding her mind. 'Well,' she shrugs, going to the small kitchen. 'It's not like I'll stay here.' Maka takes a sit on the chair. 'I'll go home, eventually.'

Home...

No.

She will not go home, she thinks as she starts eating. Where will she stay then? Tsubaki's house? The Thompson sisters'? She shakes her head. She didn't want to become a freeloader there. That's about the only places she can go to... ...Unless...

"Drink your medicine." Soul orders, sitting down the other chair and grabbing a piece of toast and eating it. "I'll take you home later."

Soul looks at her when he said that last line. There's that look of sadness in her eyes.

"Where do you live?" Soul asks, knowing that she won't say anything.

"I'm not telling." she says, just like what Soul predicted.

"Go home then."

"NO!" she exclaims, not to Soul's surprise but hers. She really doesn't want to go home, its seems.

And to add up to her surprise, the albino chuckled at her. "I figured." he says, smiling. "You sleep talk, d'you know?"

Maka blushes. She might've blurted something last night. "W-What d-did I say?" she asks.

"You hate your father, huh?" he bites his toast again. Maka stays quiet. "Never met my father so, I don't know how it feels to either love or hate a father." he mumbles, clasping both his hands together behind his neck and looking up.

Maka's eyes soften at him. "I'm sorry." she mumbles.

Soul shrugs. "Nah, you learn to live it with so, it doesn't matter now." he says before chomping down the last bite of his toast. "Anyway, if you don't want to come home, where would you live?" Yet again, she did not reply. Soul sighs. "Okay, I'll leave you with your thoughts." he stands up to leave.

Not until Maka grabs the hem of his shirt, that is. "P-Please! Let me live here! I'll help with rent!" she shouts.

There was an awkward pause before Soul shakes his head. "You don't know me. I'm a guy with a messed-up job, messed-up path, messed-up life." he emphasized on every 'mess-up' when he said that. He frowns at her.

"You're not a criminal, are you?" Maka grumbles.

That made Soul's frown turn into a smirk. "I do business with criminals, that's for sure." Maka gasps at that. "But no, I'm not. I only serve as a delivery boy." Soul assures her.

"Like... The Transporter*?" she asks. Soul scratches his head then lazily nods. "Then, you're a good guy just trying to live with the bad to survive."

'She read me.' Soul admits. It didn't seem like she needed an explanation for what he does. She figured it out without the judgemental act saying that he is a criminal. 'What a weirdo' Soul shakes his head. "I don't know... This is a pretty hard life I have. I don't know if you can handle it."

"I can help you with whatever it is you're doing! Diversion, helper, anything to get away from Papa. Partners in crime!" Maka smiles.

'She's stubborn.' Soul noted. "Actually, I've been looking for a maid here." what he's doing? Heck, even he doesn't know. Why's he letting her stay?

That's easy. They're both hurting from something. That's why.

Then, Maka's phone starts ringing. "Blair... Sorry, I won't go home... Why? Because I wanna escape Papa... I'll tell you next time..."

"If you're staying, ask for clothes." Soul mumbled before walking away.

'He's letting me stay!' Maka smiles. "Oh and, can you do me a favor?" she asks Blair through the phone.

=/=

Maka was looking for Soul and since he didn't seem like in the house, she goes out the apartment. She walks past the other rooms and down the stairs. There, she sees Soul. "Need me to drive you somewhere, Maka?" he smiles.

Maka didn't know what she got into and neither did she know what stupidity dawned over her to actually trust this man. Men can never be trusted but, 'Soul is different, I don't know why I think he is but, I want to trust him' she thought to herself.

Maka smiles at him. "I'll be in your care, Soul." she says.

This is the start of a messed-up journey together.

Most probably.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_*The Transporter starring Jason Statham... gotta be the best car movie for me xD_

_Well, whatcha think will happen? Reviews please! You'll be blessed!_

Next Chapter Preview:

"She's eloping with me."

"W-What?!"

"With how you suddenly shoved me here, rather than eloping, they'd think you're a kidnapper."

"Well, I'd rather be a kidnapper than let you suffer with your father."

"That's a lot of words with '-er's..."

"You're weird."


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping With Style

A-yo! BBP here! How's everyone? Well, Sorry for not updating this. I've got some laptop issues but it's fixed now. Oh and, I can't post using a tablet... How unfair... How come Ipads can post?! /shot lolol I'm just annoyed since I was about to post this like, a week ago but because my fanfiction . net doesn't have the copy and paste function for tablets yet (in the doc manager), I couldn't.

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

Trevoor: Thank you, I hope you'll like this.

Phantom's Fan: Hello~ Thank you. ^^ I'll do my best.

pandoraterra: ahaha... yeah, it is creepy but, lol, I'll make up for it ^^"

KHloverxcyn: I know right? It's so awesome. Sorry for the wait and, thanks!

TopazDragon98: Haha, 'course I will. Thanks for the review! And, yeah, you should go watch it if you happen to have time :D

meghanmoo: lol, we'll see? xD thanks for the review.

So, let's get on with this! Soul Eater? Not mine, folks. Thanks to all the hits, views, favorite's, follows and reviews!

_Summary: When Maka ran away due to her messed-up life and Soul's messed-up path crosses with her, it seems like they both rode a rollercoaster with how messed-up things turned out. Then again, maybe together, they could straighten things up._

**Mess-Ups and Turnabouts  
**Chapter 3: Escaping With Style

"I'll stay inside the taxi. It's damn hot today." Soul said as he opened the door for Maka. Said girl gave him a nod and smiled. Soul gave her a toothy grin in reply.

"I'm really in debt to you now, huh?" she said, exiting the taxi.

Soul nodded this time, closing the door once the ash-blonde got out. "You can say that." He smirked. "Go already."

And so, Maka did. Soul entered the taxi, reclining his seat. Should he do this… again?

Years before this, he already helped someone running away. No… he didn't want to remember it. It was painful enough that he had to experience it. He didn't want to go back to it. Then again, why was he helping Maka then? Maybe, because he was sure she wasn't the type that he…

He laughed at the thought

…yeah, that's right. She's not the type that he'll fall in love with.

Meanwhile, Maka entered the café where she is supposed to meet Blair. To her surprise, she saw Blair with six huge bags. She approached her. "A-Ano… Blair-chan…"

"Maka-chan!" the busty girl shouted, locking Maka into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you!" she said. Maka blushed, seeing that everyone in that café was looking at them already. "Who are you staying with? Is he a guy? Is he your boyfriend?" she asks.

"Blair-chan," Maka laughed nervously, scratching her head. "Perhaps, we should sit first, don't you think?"

They did so. While they were at it, Maka explained the situation. Blair understood her 'sister'. She's suffered a lot because of their father.

"Oh, Maka-chan, here's your stuff!" she showed her the bags. "Are you sure about this?" the girl with the purple hair asked.

Maka nodded at her. All she wanted was a father who would stop his womanizing stunts. Seems like Spirit can't grant that simple request so, here she is, with packed bags. She asked Blair to meet with her and bring some of her clothes. Apparently, Blair knew why. They've been talking about their Papa and, Maka had decided even back then that if Spirit doesn't stop, consider her not a part of the family anymore. Blair said so too that once Maka leaves, she'll be staying with a friend. And now was that time.

"But, do you really have to live with that guy?" Blair asked Maka. "You don't know him, right?"

Again, the ash blonde haired girl nodded. "Hey, I want to start a new kick ass life. I'm willing to take risks." She smiled, scratching the back of her head.

She wasn't sure if living with a total stranger was a good idea. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she's willing to serve as a maid.

One thing is for sure though. She didn't want to go home so, if he's her only way out, she'd live with it.

Blair handed two bags to Maka and one small backpack. Maka raises her eyebrow seeing that Blair had packed her bags too. The busty girl smiled at her. "I figured I'll leave the house too since you're not there anymore. I may get along with Papa but, he has to learn." she explained.

Maka smiled at Blair and hugged her. "Take care, okay?" she whispered to her sister. "Text me."

With one last hug, they were about to part once they exit the café until…

"I knew we'd find you if we followed her." Maka turned to where the voice came from. It was her father. He was scowling at them.

Blair looked apologetic, seeing that Maka was in shock. She didn't know that she was being followed though.

"We're not coming home, manwhore." Maka said. She had always been straightforward with her father and under these circumstances where she's in between the life that sucked and the life she wants to discover, maybe even the life she wants to live, she won't change. She'll be stubborn and straightforward for all she cares. "I can't keep up with your shit anymore Papa."

Spirit Albarn had always cherished his daughters. Maka never seem to appreciate it though. Since Maka's mother left because he's been seen with other women, he had devoted his time to them but, of course, he was a man. He needed something. But that never changed his love for his children.

"Maka, please." He pleaded.

Soul was getting bored of sitting down. Until when are they coming out? He peeked out the window and saw that Maka and some girl with purple hair were being confronted by a man with red hair. Situation seemed uncool. He wore a cap and shades.

Wait… Is he actually planning to bust her out of that situation?

Is he really that serious to help this girl that she barely knew?

Soul sighed. "Tsk, what to do?"

Next thing he knew, Maka and the girl was running for it, towards his taxi. Purple hair got in the taxi and her bags. Maka dropped a bag and decided to come back for it but the man was already close to her. Soul got out immediately and grabbed Maka's wrist at the very same time that she took hold of her bag. The man was put to a stop when he saw Soul grab her.

Soul forcefully shoved her in the passenger seat together with her bags before rolling on the hood and getting inside his car.

Now that's how you handle situations with style. He stepped on the gas. "So, a little explanation here?" Soul said.

He looked at his rear-view mirror and saw the purple head flash a look of confusion at Maka then at him. He then, looked at Maka. "Well, meet my dad." She scratched the back of her head. She glanced at the side view mirror. "Ah, crap! He's chasing after us."

"Hello?" they were interrupted when Blair said that. "Ah! Papa!" Soul and Maka just had to look at her. "Whose number is this? You're such a cheater." Silence… "Maka," she called, passing the phone to Maka.

Maka had to facepalm. She knew Blair's nature and she's not the type to think about situations too much. And so, Maka raised the phone to her ear. "I'm not coming home! Quit following us!"

"Wouldn't it be better if you just dropped the call?" Soul commented.

"Who was that?" Spirit asked through the phone so loudly that even Soul heard it. "Maka? Who are you with?! Are you going out with somebody?!"he continued ranting. 'What a dense father'. Soul and Maka had that very same thought in their heads. "YOU, PUNK! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY DAUGHTERS?"

"P-Punk?!" Soul, aggravated by being called like that, snatched the phone from Maka. He smirked at Maka before saying, "Maka?" He said. Spirit stopped talking for a while to listen to him. "She's eloping with me."

"W-What?!" was the last thing they heard from Spirit before Soul ended the call and tossed the phone back to Maka who, gave it to Blair.

Maka was looking at Soul in disbelief. How could he say that to her father? Then again, she found it funny like he was enjoying himself. Maka just giggled. "With how you shoved me here, rather than eloping, they'd think you're a kidnapper." Maka said between stifled laughs.

Soul scoffed at her. "Well, I'd rather be a kidnapper than let you suffer with your father."

It seemed like he said something weird since she stopped laughing. "That's a lot of words with '-ers…" she grumbled.

The white haired driver looked at her for a while then chuckled as he looked back on the road. "You're weird." He noted, shaking his head. "By the way, who's she?" Soul eyed the purple-haired girl through the mirror.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my sister, Blair-chan." Maka introduced. Blair on the other hand, just smiled at them. "Blair-chan, this is Soul-kun."

"Yo." He plainly introduced greeted. "Now, let's save the chat later, ladies. Fasten your seatbelts." He smiled at them both, shifting gear and drifting to the left.

Soul had to admit that he missed driving like he's in a race track or something. Now would be a good time to practice. He heard the two gasp as he took a sharp turn to the alley which was only a car wide. Maka's father was still on his trail and he got annoyed that he didn't lose him at the first turn that he did. "Your Pops a driver or, something?" he asked.

"N-No… He just loves cars and ladies a lot. T-Typical man." Maka replied. She was holding on to the door so tightly, afraid for her life. Blair was doing the same though she's pretty much enjoying the thrill of the ride.

Soul just sighed. "Maaaan, he's pretty good." He yawned.

"How can you yawn at a time like this?! You're driving two hundred and ten kilometres per hour on a high way!" Maka shouted at him which made him chuckle. "U-Unbelievable!"

"Easy Maka. Why don't you sit back and relax like what your sister's doin'?" he looked at Blair.

Soul shifted gear once again and drove to an open space parking lot… with tons of taxis. He was glad that he was able to build some distance between them and Maka's dad. He parallel-parked on a space in between two taxis. "Duck." He ordered them both and so, they did.

Not long after, they saw Spirit's car drive past them and out the parking space. "Heh… This trick still never fails." He sighed and started to drive off when he felt that they weren't going to be able to be followed anymore.

"I feel like Maka-chan trusts you if she let you drive at that speed without scolding." Blair smiled at him when he was already exiting.

"Blair-chan!" Maka blushed. She glared at Blair and the girl just smiled. Maka shook her head and Blair raised her shoulders.

Girls. They have this way to communicate with each other just by kinesics. It's weird. Soul shrugged and just drove away.

Well, he seemed to like what has been happening.

Having Maka around, life seemed to be more… exciting.

~*~*~*~*~To be continued...~*~*~*~*~

_Reviews! Very much appreciated :D You'll be blessed!_

Next Chapter Preview:

"So this is your life, huh?"

"I pretty much bum around, yeah."

"I think I like this kind of life."

"Yeah, now that you like it, get me some juice."


End file.
